The present invention concerns a rail vehicle having at least one inclinable superstructure with one current collector. Such a vehicle is described in European Patent No. 485,273 A1. According to this known case, the superstructure is supported on two bogies each having a pendulum carrier and a spring system. When turning, the superstructure can be inclined by an angle of inclination .alpha. with respect to the travel path (top edge of the track). Angle of inclination .alpha. thus also includes the inclination of the pendulum carrier with respect to the travel path, which is defined as roll angle .beta.. Roll angle .beta., which describes the spring deflection of the superstructure, also depends on the centrifugal force that occurs in turning. Simultaneously with the inclination of the superstructure by its angle of inclination .alpha., the current collector is retracted against the inclination of the superstructure, taking into account the angle of inclination .alpha.. Roll angle .beta. is not taken into account in the guidance of the current collector, so there may be great deviations, possibly even inadmissable deviations from the middle position of the current collector relative to the plane of the contact wire or to the structure clearance of the superstructure, especially with traction vehicles that have a soft spring suspension for comfort.
Another rail vehicle with an inclinable superstructure is described in German Patent No. 32 32 153 C2. A current collector is arranged on the roof of the superstructure and is joined with an articulation to a column attached to the bogie. The current collector is thus held in a certain position in relation to the bogie. The column, which runs mostly inside the superstructure, passes through the roof of the superstructure. Again in this case, roll angle .beta. is not taken into account in guiding the current collector.